


A Phan Question

by Phandom4Life



Category: Phan, Phandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Boyfriends, Coming Out, Cuddles, Dan Live Show, Death, Love, M/M, Question - Freeform, kiss, live show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phandom4Life/pseuds/Phandom4Life
Summary: A Phan asks a personal question in one of Dan's live showwhich leads to something special happening feature AmazingPhil.





	A Phan Question

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all  
> Happy New Year  
> It's 2018 
> 
> Sorry I haven't wrote a story in a while but Im back and ready to go wahoo. 
> 
> thank you all for reading.

Dan read the next premium message in his live show out loud. 

From:  
Phan101  
“ Hi Dan I’ve been thinking recently bout death, I was wondering…….  
do you think you could stay living if Phil died one day?”

It did shock Dan a little to read this but since he had been doing  
this a long time  
Dan wasn’t that surprised by the Phandom.  
“Um …. Phan101 Im not sure what prompted you, to ask me that question as  
I feel its really personal.  
But Im going to try and answer it the best I can  
Honestly I don’t like to think about, Phil or anyone dying as  
Phil is literally my other half and if he was gone  
I don’t know how I would live with out him.”

 

It took a moment for Dan to notice that the chat was going crazy.  
“OMG guys !!! I didn’t mean that Phil is my other half part the way it sounded. We are best friends and I couldn’t live with out him.” 

The chat was filled with comments like “We don’t believe you!!!!!!!!Phan is real.”  
“What the other half of………. you omg so cute.” 

Dan felt nervous he didn’t know what do to or  
what to say.  
Thankfully AmazingPhil entered the lounge room and sat down next to him  
“Hey Dan, I’ve been listening to the live show and I think we should tell them?”  
They both look at each other and Dan nods his head for yes so Phil went on talking. 

“Ok Phandom this is a huge announcement !!!!!!! so get ready for the internet to break.”  
Dan held Phil’s hand and ignored the crazy chat for a moment as Phil spoke again.  
“For those of you who have wondered, about this for years……….1,2,3 YES Phan is real Dan and I are together.” 

They tried to read the chat but it was impossible it went super crazy fast.  
“OMG I think we did broke the chat, we will make a proper video about it soon. But yes Im head over heals in love with Phil Lester.” 

Phil blushed bright red just starred at Dan who placed a quick kiss on Phil’s lips.  
The chat now crashed and so did / twitter .

“Wow I guess we did really break the internet, oh dear but I love you Daniel James Howell.“  
Dan smiled and went back kissing Phil as they cuddle on the couch together. 

After a few hours later the couple had fallen asleep together on the couch.  
Their phones had been going crazy with messages from  
Other you tubers showing the support.  
Plus the Phans where still tweeting them and asking all kinds of questions. 

Dan and Phil’s family had also found out but where very happy for the both of them.


End file.
